legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P11/Transcript
(Zulu and Raynell are seen approaching X's nest) Raynell: There it is! Zulu: You sure you're ready for this? Raynell: Oh I am so ready! Zulu: All right then lets go. (The two enter the nest. They look for a minute before they see Rayla) Raynell: Mom! Rayla; *Turns* Oh Raynell! There you are sweetie. And Zulu. What brings you both here? Raynell: I got a present for you! Rayla: A present? Raynell: Yeah! (Raynell pulls out the ring) Rayla: *Gasps* … R-Raynell… Raynell: Its just for you mom! (Rayla takes the ring and is amazed by it) Rayla: H-How did you get this? Zulu: Jack and a few others brought home a BUNCH of treasure. Raynell: We went together and got this ring for you with it! Rayla: You... You got this? For me? Raynell: Yes! Do you like it? Rayla:..... (Rayla hugs Raynell and Zulu) Rayla: I love it. Raynell: *Hugs back* Yay! I knew you would! Zulu: *Smiles* No problem Rayla. (Rayla stops hugging then puts on the ring) Rayla: Its a perfect fit. Raynell: YES! Rayla: Raynell, why did you want to give me this anyway? Raynell: Well, I heard humans like to wear rings to show that they are together. And since you and dad are together I figured that would be a nice present. Rayla: Well it's certainly a present in my book. Raynell: *Smile* Rayla: Hmm... You know it occurred to me that me and your father have been together. But we're not married. At least by human standards. Zulu: You are though by Targhul standards. Rayla: True. Raynell: Well, why not do it by human standards? Rayla: Hm? Raynell: I mean, you were human once, why not uphold that old life and get married properly? Rayla: Hmmm... A targhul marriage... *Looks at the ring* Well. I think I already have my wedding ring. But your daddy will need one. Raynell: Well I'll buy one next time I go to the store! But first let's go tell dad the idea! Rayla: Okay. Raynell: Come on Zulu! (The three go to find X before the scene cuts to Jack brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Erin then wakes up) Erin: *Yawns* Jack: You awake now? Erin: Yeah... Jack: Good. Erin: *Rubs her eyes* Man how long have I been out? Jack: A few minutes since we got back. Erin: …. I was high again wasn't I? Jack: Yes. Erin: *Sigh*.... Jack: Oh it wasn't that bad. Erin: Oh from what I heard I disagree... *Gets out of bed* Jack: *Spits in the sink* I rather enjoyed you like that. Erin: Huh? (Jack comes out of the bathroom and hugs Erin) Jack: You are pretty nice and sweet when you're on it. Erin: But it sounds so embarrassing! Jack: It made me wanna hold you close and keep you safe. Erin: Eww! That makes me sound like a damsel in distress! Jack: Hey at least you had your valiant knight to protect you. Erin: *Groans* Jack: Aww come on let me have this. Erin: Jack you know how I hate the idea of feeling helpless. I had that issue with Alex over a year back cause of it. Jack: I know. Erin: So can you see why it's such a problem? Jack: I do, but I think it's kinda cute when you're so loopy! Erin: *Pushes Jack back away* Well glad you enjoyed it, cause I'm gonna make damn sure I never get loopy like that again. Jack: Seriously? Erin: I'm serious Jack. Jack: Awww... Erin: Now come on, let's go see the others. Jack: Okay... (The two walk out to the living room, finding no one there) Erin: Huh? Jack: Where is everyone? Erin: Good question. (The two look around before Erin finds a note) Erin: Yo! I got a note! Jack: What's it say? Erin: *Reading* Erin and Jack, we split the treasure you guys found and went out shopping for stuff with it. We left your share in the kitchen if you wanna join us. Signed, Alex. Jack: Shopping? Erin: *Gasp* THEY WENT SHOPPING WITH OUT ME!!? (Erin rushes to the kitchen and takes her and Jack's share) Erin: COME ON JACK! WE GOT SHOPPING TO DO! Jack: Uhhh- Erin: NO BUTS!! COME ON!! (Erin runs out the door) Jack:....*Sigh* Okay then. (Jack pockets a bottle of spores) Jack: Just in case she gets too crazy. (Jack goes and leaves the house with Erin before it cuts to Zulu, Raynell and Rayla approaching X) Raynell: Daddy! X: *Turns* Hm? (X sees the three approaching) X: Oh hey! What's going on? Raynell: I got mommy a present! Look! (Rayla shows the ring) X: Wooooow! That's a beautiful ring! Rayla: I know isn't it? X: It sure is! Rayla: *Smiles* Raynell: Well mom, tell him! Rayla:.... X: Tell me what? Rayla:... X? X: Yes? Rayla:... Do you wanna get married? X: ??? Rayla:..... X: Married? Rayla: Yeah. X: That... Came out of no where. Rayla: I know you said we didn't need to before but... We've been together for well over a year. And... *Holds out her ring* Raynell got me this cause of how humans wear them to show that they are married. X: Raynell.. That's adorable. Raynell: *Smiles* Rayla: And now I wanna make that a reality. X: Rayla... Rayla: So....Will you marry me X? Zulu:..... X:.....*Smiles*....I will. I will Rayla. (Rayla smiles then goes up and starts to kiss X on the lips) Raynell: Yay! Mom and dad are getting married! Zulu: Awesome! (Raynell and Zulu smile. The scene then cuts to Jack and Erin arriving at the store) Jack; Alright, this should be the right place. ERin: *Hands Jack his cut* Here's your cut! If you don't see me in an hour, send a search party! *Runs inside* Jack: Oh boy... (Jack enters the store) Jack: Now, what do I want anyway? Alex: *Voice* Jack! Jack: Huh? (Alex and Jessica walk up. Jessica is seen holding the clothes she bought) Jack: Oh hey guys. Alex: What's with Erin? She ran past all excited. Jack: Guess she's excited to shop without restriction. Jessica: That's possible. Alex: Knowing her, it's probably what's going on. Jack: Yep. But don't worry. (Jack pulls out the bottle of spores) Jack: I brought this if she gets crazy. Alex: Whoa what is that? Jack: Some spores of happy flower. Alex and Jessica: What?! Alex: Dude are you trying to make my sister high!? Jack: I mean.... Jessica: Jack you just can't use them like that! Jack: Why not? She's adorable when she's on it! Plus it's not like this stuff is harming her. Alex: Still, that's mean! Jack: It's not mean! Jessica: Yes it is! And you are doing something to Erin that she doesn't like! Jack: Guys calm down, it's fine. I'm only using it if she gets crazy or something. Alex: *Sigh* Jack. Jack: Come on guys, I promise I'm not doing this in ill will. I'd never do anything to harm Erin. Alex:..... Jack: Now I'll go make sure she doesn't get too crazy with the shopping spree. Jessica: Okay... Alex: Be careful with that stuff. Jack: I will. (Jack goes to find Erin. He manages to find her in the clothes section) Jack: Erin! Erin: Jack get over here! (Jack walks over) Jack: You find something? Erin: No I just don't know what I want to buy! Jack: Huh? Erin: I want new clothes, but I also want a bunch of other stuff too! Jack: Like? Erin: Well I wanna the game War of Shadows and start brainwashing monsters into my army, but I also wanna some shiny ear rings I saw! Jack: Uhhh, okay. Erin: Oh it's just so difficult! I have all this treasure yet no idea what to spend it on! Jack: Well how about- Erin: Oh choices choices choices… What do I want, what do I want the most?? Jack: Can I make a suggestion? Erin: I'm all ears. Jack: Try not to stress out about it is all. Erin: Stress out?? Jack: Yeah! Erin: Ooooh but I want so much stuff Jack! Jack: Hey I want stuff to but- Erin: Jack maybe you're not understanding. We all got treasure that we can spend on without having to worry about money problems! So come on, go wild! Jack: I- Erin: Come on! Jack: Erin seriously, take it easy. Erin: All right fine, I'm gonna go shopping solo! *Starts to walk off* Jack: *Sigh* I've got too used to her loopy side. (Jack walks off to shop as the shopping spree continues) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts